Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel bicyclic compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds, to their use for controlling animal pests and to processes and intermediates for their preparation.
Description of Related Art
Recently, bicyclic compounds having insecticidal properties have been disclosed (WO 2015/038503 A1).
WO 2012/102387 A1 describes heterocyclic compounds which can be used particularly as insecticides and acaricides.
Synthesis 2003, (13), 2033-2040 reports a new route to oxazolopyridines via hydroxyamidine derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,396 and DE 2 330 109 A1 describe synthesis and use of oxazolopyridines and thiazolopyridines as antiinflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic substances.
Modern crop protection compositions have to meet many demands, for example in relation to extent, persistence and spectrum of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity and of combinability with other active ingredients or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as does the question of the cost and complexity involved in the synthesis of an active ingredient. In addition, resistances can occur. For all these reasons alone, the search for novel crop protection compositions cannot be considered complete, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having improved properties compared to the known compounds, at least in relation to individual aspects.